


Visions in White

by azureheavens



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lull in their to-do lists prompts Lailah to suggest trying on wedding dresses for fun in Lastonbell. Rose has trouble getting into it, but soon finds a pretty compelling reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions in White

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a writing prompt on Tumblr. Lairose is literally the only Zestiria ship to catch my eye, and they quickly stole my heart. Enjoy!

"Uuuuh, Lailah? This isn't exactly what I had in mind." Rose walked out of the dressing room as a blindingly grotesque vision in white. Lace and ribbons and tulle stuck out everywhere in a great poofy mess. Rose had to stand with her arms at weird angles just to feel vaguely comfortable.

Lailah clapped her hands together and beamed at Rose. "Why, you look stunning! You wear it well!"

"I feel like it's eating me! Like a huge, decorated abominable cupcake." Rose made a face which made Lailah giggle. "Seriously, can I take it off now?"

"Oh, you just don't have the right attitude for trying on wedding dresses. Here." Lailah walked up behind Rose and turned her to the floor length mirror next to them. "Let's see how it looks with your hair up." She tugged up Rose's hair and twisted it in her hands to make a bun.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, then at Lailah smiling proudly over her shoulder. "Nope, nope. Not for me. Sorry, Lailah." She stepped away from the mirror and started plucking at the buttons at the back of the dress.

"Roooose," Lailah whined. "You're not giving it a fair chance!"

"Hey, I told you I would try on at least one dress that you picked out for me, and that was that," said Rose, shimmying her butt out of the bodice. She was wearing a white silk dress slip over her underwear, but as much as she figured it was just another dress. "You can try it if you want, but it's just not for me."

Lailah stood with a finger over her mouth, looking at Rose and then the dress on the floor. "I did really like how it looked..." Her voice trailed off. She scooped the dress up into her arms. "Okay I'll try it, but please warn me if anyone comes in. Sometimes it takes a little longer for an object to become invisible with a seraph." And she walked into the dressing room.

Rose sighed and sat on a round leather seat, leaning forward on her arms. It was only the two of them traveling for now. Mikleo, Edna, and Zaveid all had other things they needed to take care of, and things had become uneventful since they returned Alisha to her big fancy mansion. Lailah saw the dress shop in Lastonbell and cooed how the two of them should at least try on a few while they were in town. Rose didn't see the appeal, but Lailah pouted so much she figured, what the heck?

There were dresses of all styles hanging in the small room they were in. Probably so it was better for the bride-to-be to find the best dress quickly. Rose got up and dragged her hand across the all the silk and satin before stopping on one she hadn't noticed before.

The dress was shorter than all the other ones, ending at the knee rather than down to the floor. It was backless with a sweet heart neckline, the torso covered in a layer of lace that went all the way to the neck. The white skirt was translucent with layers of chiffon fabric so it moved like river water. Plus it was very soft to the touch.

Well, she never said she wouldn't try anything else on. Rose pulled the dress on over her head and smoothed it down over it stomach. It fit perfectly. If she ever did buy it, she'd even pin a nice big rose over her heart, just to be especially facetious.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Lailah called out.

Rose turned just as Lailah walked into view, and she was stunned. All the details on the dress looked busy when it was on Rose, but when it was on Lailah, every detail fit perfectly. The tulle rounded out the princess cut gown, the ribbons accented the curve of her waist, and the lace framed it all with such elegance that it felt wasted on Rose's eyes, like she wasn't enough to even look at her. All she could do was set her hands on her hips and let out a shaky breath. "Wow... Lailah, you look spectacular."

Lailah smiled in delight. "You're too kind," she said sweetly before curtsying. She started a slow spin to show off the back as well, and Rose found herself staring too intently, trying to drink it all in. Once Lailah finished her turn, she realized what Rose was wearing. "And look at you! That dress looks wonderful on you, Rose."

"Oh, me? Nah," Rose blurted. She rubbed the back of her head to distract herself. "I just saw it, thought it was nice."

Lailah stepped closer to her. "It suits you perfectly," she said quietly.

The two women looked at each other meaningfully, as if there was some sort of magic in these white dresses. Rose smirked to herself. "Well then." She put a hand behind her back, bowed deeply, then held out her hand with a flourish. "Shall we, milady?"

Lailah blinked in surprise, but it quickly turned into a smile. "My, this has taken a turn," she mused. She lightly placed her slender fingers in Rose's palm. The two glided over to the floor length mirror and stood side by side, hand in hand. Rose even noticed the floral trim on the mirror, to make it look like a wedding arch of some sort.

Lailah let go of Rose's hand, and linked arms with her instead. "See? Don't we look like a pair of lovely brides?"

Rose chuckled. "Yeah, we really do."

The two admired their reflections for a moment, before a strange noise met their ears. It was drawn out and mellow, but it rang with the clarity of a joyful life to come.

The belfry of Lastonbell. Rose and Lailah both stared at each other with gaping mouths. Their mutual surprise burst into a chorus of laughter. A deep belly laugh that brought tears to Rose's eyes just with how much they were laughing. She leaned her head against Lailah's shoulder, and she felt hers rest against her own.

If she could laugh like that everyday, she'd have no one else by her side.


End file.
